


Dylogia

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Study, Chora psychicznie Sakura, Drabble, F/M, Gore, Martwy Sasuke, Miniaturka, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sequel, Vignette, Wewnętrzny monolog Sakury, dead!Sasuke, psycho!AU, psycho!Sakura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ona jest. Dla niego, specjalnie dla niego. Zawsze była jego. I nie pozwoli mu już nigdy więcej odejść.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oddycham.  
Czuję pod palcami krew.  
Ciepło.  
Buzuję od wewnątrz. Szukam oparcia. Jestem. Jestem. Jestem.  
Sama.  
Boję się o ciebie. Nie poradzisz sobie. Nie beze mnie. Nie. Nie. Nie.  
To zbyt wiele, dla nas obojga. Też jesteś sam, zawsze byłeś.  
Widzę twoje oczy; wylewasz z siebie żal do świata. Twoja pokuta boli. Boli mnie.  
Nie milcz – to najgorsze, co możesz zrobić. Liczy się chwila obecna. Wspólny oddech.  
Jestem. Jestem. Jestem.

Awaria wyobraźni. Coś szura; ogołocone gałęzie rysują po szybach. Biegniesz, nie, leżysz. Upadłeś. Nie wstajesz.  
Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.  
Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie chcę być sama. Nie teraz. Nie teraz. Nie teraz.  
Umilknijmy razem, spleceni w jedność.  
Wypełnijmy swe istnienia do końca. Bądźmy trzeźwi, pewni; wykalkulujmy wszystkie prawdopodobieństwa kolejnych następstw.  
Już nic nas nie zaskoczy.  
Och, tak. Oddychaj. Ja cię uratuję. Och, żyj.  
Nie umrzyj.  
Umrzyj.  
Nie żyjesz.  
Jestem. Jestem. Jestem.  
Zawsze byłeś. Daleko ode mnie. Zdystansowany. Oschły. Nie istniałam dla ciebie.  
Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.  
Krew się leje, skóra pęka, kości łamią. Stękasz. Nie, to ja, jednak ja, cały czas ja, nieustannie ja. Ja. Ja. Ja.  
Ty ciągle leżysz, blady, jakby mglisty. Nieosiągalny. Zawsze.  
Choć cię miałam, nigdy nie miałam. Tak już po prostu było. Och, Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

Słyszysz? Coś huczy, tłucze. Ktoś idzie.  
Ciemność, panika, nie chcę istnieć bez ciebie.  
Szmer cudzych stóp zanika.  
Nie ma nikogo. Nawet ciebie. Gdzie jesteś?  
Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.  
Nie umieraj. Żyj. Oddychaj.  
Och, kochany, wciągasz powietrze? Dobrze. Dobrze. Dobrze.  
Nie zabiorą mi ciebie. Chociaż teraz, przynajmniej, tak, w tych chwilach, będziesz. Bo jesteś, prawda? Wspaniały, majestatyczny, kontrastowy.  
Istniejesz, nie uciekasz. Przesuwam palcami po twojej szczęce, rysach twarzy. I jedyne, co nasuwa mi się na język...  
Zwiotczały. Taki zwiotczały, zwiotczały. Jesteś zwiotczały. Och, nie. Nie cierpiałeś, prawda?  
Boli, boli mnie to. Czuję coś dziwnego, coś, czego... Nie, ach, jesteś.  
Dobrze, nie otwieraj powiek, nie musisz. Nie otwieraj. Po prostu leż.  
Pogłaszczę cię po włosach, nie przytulę.  
Nie lubisz, gdy cię przytulam.

Ja.  
Jestem. Jestem. Jestem.  
Ty.  
Jesteś. Jesteś. Jesteś.  
My.  
Nas nie ma. Nie ma. Nie ma.  
Wytrę trochę krwi. Ubrudziłam twoje lico. Och, tak, do twarzy ci w szkarłacie.  
Nie znajdą nas.  
Będziemy, wreszcie coś zaistnieje. To, co iskrzyło, wyewoluuje.  
Mój. Mój. Mój.  
Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.  
Oddycham. Za nas oboje.  
Mrugam. Za nas oboje.  
Jestem. Za nas oboje.  
Nie martw się, nie musisz już nic robić. Będę za ciebie. Tak, wszystko ułożę.  
Nie musisz wstawać. Leż. Będę cię nosić.  
Nieistotne, że nie żyjesz.  
Ja.  
Jestem. Jestem. Jestem.  
Żyję za nas oboje.  
Tak, czas, czas, czas. Nie odbierze mi cię nic.  
Nikt. Nie. Nigdy. Zawsze ty.  
Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.  
Po prostu otulę cię dłońmi. I będziemy, nareszcie, tak, jak zawsze pragnęłam. Na pewno ty też.  
Owszem, też. Nie mogło być inaczej. Czułeś. Ciągle czujesz.  
Nie odejdziesz więcej. Nie, już nie.  
Pozwoliłam ci, dwa razy.  
Więcej nie pozwolę.


	2. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kompletnie nie planowałem drugiej części oneshota „Dylogia”, a przynajmniej w tę stronę. Myślałem raczej o napisaniu wydarzeń przed śmiercią Sasuke; mózg jednak olał uzgodnienie czegokolwiek ze mną i wpadł na świetny pomysł opisania tego, co stało się z ciałem Uchihy po kojfnięciu. Bo wiadomo, jeśli jest trup – jest problem.

Zmiażdżę ci czaszkę. Wyliżę szpik z kości.  
Sasuke-kun, wchłonę cię. Będziemy jednością. Już zawsze.  
Sasuke-kun, nie odchodź. Nigdy. Przenigdy. Miejmy swoje „razem” w  
jednym zdaniu z „zawsze”.  
Bądź szczery. Zdrowy. Oddychaj.  
Istnieje alternatywa: zjem cię.  
Usmażę mięśnie, obgryzę nerki. Pochowam tłuszcz w słoje, upiekę wątrobę.  
Wygryzę trzustkę, pokroję jądra w plastry. Ugotuję mózg, wyssę dziąsła.  
Jestem głodna.  
Uczuć. Chcę uczuć.  
Splączę jelita, wypiję krew. Przyprażę serce.  
Nie zapomnę o płucach, palcach, pośladkach.  
Uszyję perukę z włosów.  
Wycałuję policzki.  
Będziesz mój. Mój. Jesteś.  
Sasuke-kun.  
Zjem cię.  
Otworzę, powoli, subtelnie. Nie będziesz cierpieć.  
Nie oszpecę.  
Nie wnikniesz w ziemię. Strawię cię.  
Zawsze. Na zawsze. Razem.  
Pięknie brzmi.  
Nie utonę w wymiocinach, krztusząc się jelitem grubym.  
Wypcham penisa farszem. Z twoich żył.  
Będziesz ucztą życia.  
Nie pozwolę ci zgnić.  
Sasuke-kun. Jestem spokojna, tak, spokojna.  
Och, Sasuke-kun.  
Może zostawię trochę skóry. Złączę ją nićmi.  
Na pamiątkę. Tak, pamiątkę.  
Och, Sasuke-kun.  
Wytnę ci twarz, jak maskę.  
Nie zniszczę jej piękna.  
Zachowam z włosami.  
Czasem założę, przejrzę się w lustrze.  
Zobaczę cię, znowu cię zobaczę. To mój sposób.  
Będziesz zawsze, w odbiciu. W lustrze.  
Tylko te oczy. Te oczy...  
I je zostawię.  
Wyjmę własne, włożę twoje.  
Przyodzieję perukę, maskę.  
Ujrzę cię w lustrze.  
Sasuke-kun.  
Och, Sasuke-kun.  
Nigdy nie odszedłeś.  
Jesteś tam, stoisz. Oddychasz. Mam rację?  
Mam rację.  
Scaliłam nas w jedność.  
Na zawsze.


End file.
